


might be over now, but i feel it still

by TheBastardWrites



Category: Silk (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Canon, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBastardWrites/pseuds/TheBastardWrites
Summary: prompt: "that's going to leave a really nasty scar." cindy comes away from a fight a little worse for wear. this is what comes after.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Cindy Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	might be over now, but i feel it still

The elevator dinged. Soft a sound as it were, it echoed in Cindy’s ears like church bells. She slowly dragged herself along the wall and past the door, leaving streaks of red behind her. Pain burned through her with every step, sharp and demanding every bit of her mind she could hold together. 

Panting, stained, and utterly spent, she reached the door. Nearing the last of her strength, she knocked. One knock, then a second, then silence. _Please be home. Please don’t tell me I dragged myself all the way over here just to ruin this carpet._

Her legs gave out, and she slid down the wall and onto the floor, all with a soft groan as she deflated. Then she waited. She waited for what felt like eternity and a half with only the sting of breathing keeping her grounded. She kept herself awake with sheer willpower, but it was slipping away quick.

Just as her eyes started falling shut, by a random stroke of dumb luck, she heard soft footsteps padding around on a much, much nicer carpet before the door swung open. She heard a gasp and a glass clattering onto the floor before managing a weak “I don’t… I don’t feel really great.” and letting her head slump. 

Warm arms wrapped around her, and she slipped into the cold void. 

Then she came back. Sharply, painfully, without warning. With something cold pressed against where was supposed to burn with pain. She tried to sit upright, to get some semblance of her bearings, but a hand pressed her down.

“Don’t be an idiot, Silky-Smooth.” Felicia looked down at her, her expression unreadable but her shoulders betraying her relief. “That’s gonna leave a really nasty scar without you splitting it open again.” There was a mostly-empty bottle of whiskey in her hand, sloppily gripped and threatening to tip over. 

Then she realized she could feel the air against the cuts on her lip. “My mask.” She wanted to get up, look around as frantically as the bruises on her neck would allow, but the hand that pressed her down remained. “What happened to-”

“Oh, relax.” Then it detached, gesturing to a length of red fabric tossed on the nightstand next to her. “It’s just a face, Silk.” She stressed the last word. “We’ve all got one.” A moment of tense silence. “Though I do hate to see one as lovely as yours so…” She never finished the thought, instead opting to have a final swig of whiskey. “And it’s not exactly like you carry a wallet under those tights.”

“Right.” Cindy finally sat up, wincing with every breath. “Right.” She leaned back, and barely held herself from jumping when her back touched freezing wood. Did Felicia’s guest bedroom have a headboard? “Is this… is this _your_ bed?”

“Figured someone in your condition could use a sheet that’s been washed in the last month.” She looked off to the side. “If you don’t like it, I can move you down to the couch. If you make the trip.” Faded black lipstick curled to a teasing smile. 

“It’s… It’s fine.” More than fine. She missed this bed. “It’s fine. Thanks.” The cold at her side started gnawing at her. “God, what did you do to me?” 

“Do you think I finished this bottle by myself?”

Realization washed over Cindy, and she barely held laughter back. “I– I’m sorry, did you pour shitty bourbon all over me, tape me shut, and call it a day?”

“Alcohol’s a disinfectant!” 

“You’re so lucky I might actually die if I get too heated.” She squinted at her for a moment, but let a smile slowly creep its way up her lips. 

A moment of silence. Not uncomfortable, not tense. Just lacking in sound. A fragile calm settled onto them both. It was almost sort of nice.

So of course Cindy had to ruin it. “Felicia?”

“I swear to God, if this is about the booze–”

“No, no, it’s…” She let her head hang for a moment, matted hair clinging to her cheeks. She had no idea what to say. She knew what she wanted to ask, sure, but to put it into words? Impossible? “Why did you let me in? Why let me ruin your fancy sheets after how we ended things?” She had no idea what kind of answer to expect, and everything she could think of filled with her dread. 

“I honestly don’t know, Silky-Smooth.” She leaned back in her chair. “No idea. Maybe _because_ of how we ended things? Kicking you around like that always kind of ate at me. And not in a fun way.” She chuckled for a second. “And besides…” Deep breath. And another. She had to look away. “Look, sheets can be washed. Mattresses can be replaced. But there’s only one of you, Silk. No washing the dead off a corpse.” 

_Now_ the silence was tense. Neither of them really had any idea what to say after all that. Was someone supposed to make a joke? Were they to let the silence settle again? Cindy wished for someone to write a guidebook to these things, while Felicia stared at her intently. 

Then her curiosity got the better of her. “Silk?”

“Cat.”

“Why me?”

Cindy stared right back, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Why come to me? Of everyone you could turn to, why me? I saw your fight on TV. It wasn’t anywhere near here. You lugged your leaky ass all the way here with a million closer options, and I’m driving myself nuts trying to understand why.”

“It’s kind of embarrassing.” She wanted to reach for her mask, to toss it over herself and hide her blush. “I’d rather not.”

“Sure, no problem. Just get up and walk away.”

“God, you’re infuriating sometimes.” Deep breath. And another, deeper still. “You were the first person I thought of, alright? I got ran right through and my first thought was you patching me up after our first night out.” She buried her head in her knees. Her cheeks burned like a furnace. 

“This is a little more than scrapes and–”

“I know! I _told_ you it’s embarrassing, didn’t I?” Another moment of quiet. “Look, Cat, I’ve already made enough of a fool of myself tonight, so I’ll just say it.” In. Out. She was going to make an absolute idiot of herself. “I missed you. I missed hanging out with you into the ungodly hours of the night. I missed staking places out, sitting in a car so cramped we were practically fused together. I just missed you.”

Silence. The words hung in the air. Nothing interrupted the stillness, not even either of their breath. Even the dust seemed to stop dead in its tracks. 

“I missed you too, Silky-Smooth.” She finally got up, only to plant a firm kiss on Silk’s cheek before turning to the door. “Get some rest, we’re hitting Night Nurse as soon as you can stand.” She walked away, flimsy bathrobe swaying with every step.

“Cat?”

“Silk.”

“It’s Cindy. Cindy Moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow @felicindy on tumblr for more of my nonsense!


End file.
